1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display using laser light, and an illuminator for emitting laser light.
2. Description of Related Art
A display using a liquid crystal display panel requires a backlighting for illuminating the liquid crystal display panel. A conventional display has a fluorescent tube or light emitting diode (LED) as a backlighting, but the fluorescent tube or LED is large in luminous point size, and the light use efficiency is only several percent, and the power consumption is very large.
Recently, in order to save the power consumption and lower the cost, it is proposed to use laser light high with light use efficiency as a backlighting of the display.
For example, JP-A-2003-302918 discloses a luminous display for color display by wavelength converting the laser light to illuminating light of fluorescent tube. The luminous display uses a fluorescent luminous layer that performs secondary emission by excited illumination of the laser light. However, when the laser light is converted to the fluorescent light, the power consumption is increased because the electric-optical conversion efficiency is not so high.
A liquid crystal display capable of suppressing this power consumption is disclosed by JP-A-2005-157025. This document proposes an array of surface emission type semiconductor laser chips disposed at the back side of the liquid crystal display panel so as to correspond to each pixel. Further, JP-A-2005-157025 discloses a liquid crystal display in which an angle of reflection plane of a reflector is adjusted in order to incident laser light to each pixel of a liquid crystal display panel, and laser light from a light source enters in each pixel by way of the reflector.